The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
by Rappkea
Summary: I wrote this as a prediction of how the beginning of the game will be. I based it off of trailers, photos, and my own knowledge of the game. I could be totally right, way off, or somewhere in between. *But be forewarned, this may contain spoilers*


I can't believe I would let this happen. This is horrible and it's my entire fault. I remember it like it was yesterday. 

It was a late night, before it happened. I was out training with my Loftwing for the Wings Ceremony. Held every year, the Wings Ceremony was held in the city above the clouds, Skyloft. It is a competition for Bird-riders as a test of skill. And my beloved bird and I were determined to win. The Wings Ceremony is especially important to me because the winner of the competition wins a great the prize. However, I cared more about the fact that the prize would be presented by Zelda, my childhood friend. She was such a beautiful girl. Everyone in the Knight's Academy wanted her. Specially one that is a real jerk to me named Groose. He and his followers, Cawlin and Stritch were the main bullies of the Knights Academy, the boarding school and Zelda and I went to along with Groose and his minions. But I wasn't worried about him because I was planning to win.

I patted the side of my Loftwing and gave him a kick and he started flying faster. I pulled back on his neck a bit and we started going higher and higher into the sky. I patted him twice again and he folded his wings in and began nose-diving. It was a very dangerous maneuver for a Bird-rider. I pulled back on his reins and he spread his wings out and went to a glide. We started flying back towards Skyloft. I saw all the people that we getting ready for the Wings Ceremony. Things were always busy during this time of the year. I smiled and flew into a cave under Skyloft. This cave acted as the stables for Loftwings. I put my Loftwing back in the stables and I went to bed for some rest.

The next day was very interesting. I started my day by waking up to the squawk of a Loftwing. I opened the window to my room only to be smiling to a blue Loftwing. Only Zelda had a blue Loftwing and the big blue bird looked like she had a letter in her bill. The big bird landed right in front of me and stuck her head in my window. I took the letter from her bill and opened it. It read:

"Dear Link,

Come to the bottom of the statue in the square of Skyloft. I want to talk to you.

Love,

Zelda"

I smiled and got dressed and left my house. When I reached the square, I stopped by the Sparring Hall. I went in to get my sword when I ran into my sword instructor. He smiled at me and said, "Hey Link, How's it going? I'm surprised you're here on the day of the Wing's Ceremony." I smiled back and said "I'm just getting my sword." I want to the area that was my locker. I strapped my sword to my back and left for the square.

In the square of Skyloft, there were many shops including the Bazaar but the most noticeable was the giant statue of the Guardian Deity of Skyloft, the Goddess of the Sky. At the bottom, I smiled at a familiar face but then frowned at another. Zelda was at the square just as she said she was wearing the dark red dress that she usually wore with a white cloak covering her shoulders and she had the golden harp in her hands. I was about to walk up to her when I saw Groose approach Zelda. Everyone knew he had a crush on Zelda. I stayed at a distance and couldn't hear what they were saying but I clenched my fist when I saw Groose try to put an arm around her. I relaxed when I saw Zelda push him away. When Zelda caught sight of me I smiled and ran to her. Groose wasn't exactly happy to see me and that was when Cawlin and Stritch can up behind Groose. They all had their arms crossed and they all glared at me. They watched as Zelda ran up to me and wrapped he arms around my waist. When we broke the hug, she said, "I'm glad you came." I smiled back and said "I wouldn't miss it." Then Groose walked up to us. "Come on, Zelda. Why would you hang around with this fairy boy?" I glared at Groose. Zelda turned to Groose and said, "Groose, Don't you have some chores to do, some school kids to pick on? Just something that doesn't include bothering us." She said gripping me tighter.

Groose sighed. "Fine," he started walking past us but stopped and looked at me. "I'll show you, Link, when I win the Wings Ceremony, this afternoon." He waved his hand in my face to tease me and rejoined Cawlin and Stritch and the three of them walked away.

"Sigh I thought he would never leave." said Zelda. I smiled all I could do was look at her. She was so beautiful. She was basically the princess of Skyloft seeing as he father was Geapora, the leader of the Skyloftians. She smiled at me and walked back a bit. She grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards her. "Come on, I want to show you something." I followed her as she dragged me to the docks on the south side of the island. She dragged me on the dock and pulled me in front of her. I looked back to my left and saw her cheer playful face but then she tried to hide behind my other shoulder. I turned to my right and saw her again. She ducked and hid behind my left shoulder again. Zelda was always playful like that. I was about to turn around when the squawk of a Loftwing caught my attention. It was my red one. I smiled as I watched him fly around.

I knew he wanted me to jump. I did so. I jumped off the dock and fell directly into the sky. I gave my bird a whistle and he caught me on his back. We flew high up and circled the deity statue. I looked down to see Zelda watching us. She jumped off the dock and called for her own Loftwing. I saw her come flying towards us on her big blue bird. We began flying around the town and had friendly races. After a while we began gliding back to the mainland. When we were about half way back. Zelda and I heard the ringing of the town's bell. Zelda and I looked at each other with worried looks. That bell meant that there was an hour until the Wing Ceremony. We both rode our Loftwings back into the cave and Zelda grabbed my hand and we ran up to the docks. The entire town was there ready to watch. After Zelda and I pushed through the crowd Zelda left and stood next to her father, Geapora and I walked up to the dock. Waiting for me was Cawlin, Stritch, and Groose. Standing in front of us was Geapora, Zelda and the ceremony leader standing next to a golden Loftwing.

I walked up next to Groose and he snickered in my face. "Good luck, Link." Everyone knew he was up to no good. The ceremony leader got our attention. "_Ahem_. Attention bird-riders. Welcome to the Wings Ceremony. As you all know this is a competition that test the ability of the bird and rider and is necessary to graduate from the Knight Academy. When I give the word this golden Loftwing will take to the skies. Attached his leg, is a small bird statue. Whoever, take the bird statue first shall be named champion and receive a prize, presented by the lovely princess Zelda." Zelda smiled at me and Groose started snickering. The ceremony leader continued, "Now I wish to see not cheat at anytime."

"That goes especially for you!" shouted Geapora at Groose. Groose stopped snickering mostly because he was startled. "If that is all, then Bird-riders, prepare to take to the skies." After the ceremony leader said that we all lines upon the dock and the golden bird flew off. When the ceremony leader gave the signal, we all ran off the dock. As I freefell into nothing, the wind in my face made me feel alive. I brought my hands to my mouth and whistled. My Loftwing knew that specific whistle, and I saw him come from behind the island. He swooped under me and I was off.

I began looking around there were several big rocks all around creating obstacles for the bird-riders. Suddenly, I spotted Cawlin and I saw Stritch coming from behind a rock. Then I saw Groose chasing the gold Loftwing. All three of the other riders were on black Loftwings so it was easy to spot them. I gave my red bird a kick and he sped up trying to catch up with Groose. Now, Groose's Loftwing was much bigger than mine, however mine was faster. I flew up right next to Groose and we made eye contact. He gave me a glare. I gave my Loftwing another kick and we flew right past Groose. I was right behind the golden bird and I saw the statue. I reached out for it. Just a little bit more. And then I heard Groose behind me. "Hey. Don't you know today is my day to take all the glory." He sped his Loftwing up and ran it directly into mine. It caught me by surprise and I began to fall. I looked down into nothing but clouds. I thought, "Is this it for me? No! I can't go out like this. I have to win this for Zelda." I whistled for my bird again who was busy trying to shake off the damage from Groose's attack. When he heard my whistle, he began to nose dive right for me. When he caught up with me, I grabbed onto his harness and I pulled myself back on. I pulled back on the reins and we began taking off. We saw Groose again. He was about to take the statue. He pointed at me and said something but I couldn't hear over the wind. Then Cawlin and Stritch came right for me. Stritch tried to tackle me like Groose did, but I'm smarter than to fall for that a second time. I dodged him but I didn't see Cawlin throwing eggs at me. He hit me right in the shoulder and another in the face. I didn't worry about them and headed straight for the bird. Now, this golden Loftwing knew a thing or two about flight. He circled around a rock and his speed was incredible. He shook goose off of him. This was my chance. I kicked my bird and we went right for the golden Loftwing. I saw the statue again and it was loosened up from its leg. I'm assuming from Groose. I gave my bird one last kick. I knew he couldn't take very much more so I had to do this now. I got right up next to his leg and I untied the statue. I took it and turned my bird back to Skyloft. I flew around the island holding it up. I could hear the shouts of the villagers chanting my name. I heard, "Link, Link, Link, Link." As I made another pass to the dock, I heard Zelda shout, "Link!"

I looked above me and I saw her jump. I started flying faster. I held my arms out ready to catch her. My bird swept her up in my arms. I rested her on my bird. I was checking to make sure that she was ok. She smiled and said, "Don't worry, Link. I'm fine. You're flying was great. Congratulations. Now on with the Wings Ceremony."

The next and last part of the ceremony took place on top of the statue of the Sky Goddess. Where he arms met, there was a small platform and that is where my Loftwing dropped us off. As he flew away, he began to circle us and soon Zelda's Loftwing joined in too. Zelda smiled at me. "Congratulations, Link. You are the champion of the Wings Ceremony. As the winner, you win the special prize." She took off the white silk cloth that covered her shoulders. She folded it up and offered it to me. "Link, this is the sailcloth. This will allow you to jump from your Loftwing and land safely on the ground. With this you can travel to any of the other islands in the sky. Please accept it." I took it and held it up high. "I got the sailcloth!" I said in my head. All the villagers below us began cheering. I waved down to all of them. As I was doing this, Zelda whistled for her Loftwing. I did the same. We mounted our birds and took to the sky. Zelda started flying off and I simply followed her. As we kept going farther and farther away from Skyloft, we approached some rocks in the air. I flew around them using my skills as an expert birdrider. I ended up in front. I looked back and there she was. She always looked like and angel when she flew on her bird in the sky. I smiled at her. She smiled back. Then that was when it happened.

Out of nowhere a blast came from me left side. I looked over to see a giant dark yellow tornado. My bird began to panic and I did my best to calm him down. I looked at Zelda and she was gone. I looked down and saw her and her Loftwing fall into the vortex. I didn't know what to do so I leap before I thought. I jumped down after her. All around me, the cyclone was gone and was replaced by a white light. I still saw Zelda falling and as I got close to her I held out my hand. I couldn't lose her. Just before I could catch her, an enormous black whale-like monster swallowed her up. I cant believe this happened. All around me the white light turned to darkness and I blacked out.

When I finally came to, everything was still dark. However, in the distance, I saw a bright pink light and a magical fairy woman named Fi. She told me that the entire world is in danger and that she can help me find my special one. And so she lead me to a mystical sword called the Goddess Sword, a sword that she is the spirit of. With her helping me, I will stop at nothing until I find Zelda. That much I am sure. Time to take to the skies!


End file.
